Love is Sacrifice
by kazykim13
Summary: Mulan and Aurora are on their journey to find a way to bring Phillip's soul back. Mulan suggests to find The Healer, who is known for his practices in potion making. She thinks he will be able to make a potion for their Prince (Re-upload of an older fic).
1. Chapter 1

They trudged forward in the desolate forest, being long, hard days since their quest to find someone or something to bring Phillip back. Mulan, who was always leading, occasionally looked back to see if Aurora was still close by. Mulan has noticed the past days have been especially hard on Aurora, she was drained and weak from the constant traveling between towns, forests, and deserts. Mulan glanced up at the sun, knowing it was going to be sundown soon decided to build camp for now. Aurora immediately sat on the ground, obviously tired from the day's adventure. Mulan studied Aurora's face, noticing the sunset giving way to her soft features, the traces of her jaw line to her deep sea blue eyes. She looked so beautiful to Mulan, but she began to look away knowing those thoughts could never linger too long. "Do you want to start the fire? or should do it this time?" Mulan asked, giving a small smile, taking out flint from her pouch. Aurora's face lit up, "Yes!" eagerly taking the flint from her, she liked to feel useful anytime Mulan suggested a task. As Aurora got a fire going Mulan was already done setting up a small tent with food already caught and skinned. Aurora sat near the fire, shivering, she pulled her thin shall around her shoulders trying to keep the warmth from escaping her body. Mulan just noticing the cold, stiff breeze that was blowing, came over to Aurora to sit next to her, knowing her own body heat will help her Princess from freezing. "Mulan...?"  
"Yes Princess?" Mulan could feel Aurora's eyes on her, but she kept her stare on the flames that danced around in perpetual motion.  
"Do you think this "Healer" will really have the final solution for Phillip?" Aurora's voice stammered a bit when she talked of Phillip. Mulan tried to dodge questions like this, she didn't like to be put in the position of talking about Phillip. She has heard of this "Healer" to be an extraordinary being who successfully make cures for death, even brought loved ones back to life.

"I know he can help us. I remember hearing stories about him when I came back from War, those who died in the war were brought back to life. I don't know how he does it, or what he does, but I know he will bring Phillip back." Aurora's eyes lit up like never before, her excitement was clearly bursting at the seams. Mulan shifted a little, uncomfortable about the situation. She knew she was being selfish, to think of herself before Phillip, and how her emotions swam for Aurora's comfort; her love. Aurora saw Mulan's crestfallen countenance and immediately stopped her smiles. She wondered what has changed her Warrior's emotions. "Mulan...?"  
"Yes Princess?" Mulan finally looked up toward Aurora's gleaming sea blue eyes. The fire's light exposed the gleam and utter perfection of Aurora, her bare beauty. "I'm glad you're here, with me." Aurora gave a genuine statement, smiling in the process. Mulan's lips quivered from the confession, she was completely set off guard from her words. "So am I..." Mulan formed a small smile and began to distract herself with the fire. Aurora kept her eyes on Mulan, even with her stoic attitude and appearance, she was alluring in the fire's presence. Her deep brown eyes showed intimidation, yet were gentle and affectionate. Aurora gazed at Mulan's countenance, wondering what her Warrior thought of, or what her Warrior was enduring at the moment. Mulan felt Aurora's gaze and looked toward her, Aurora's face colored and she flinched away trying to distract herself with the hem of her dress. Mulan couldn't help but smile at how Aurora was easily embarrassed from her actions. Finally, Mulan broke the silence, "you should get some rest, Princess." Aurora looked around to inspect the area, noticing it was already dark from their awkward moments in silence. "But, I'm not tired..." Aurora tried to protest, but her tired eyes said otherwise. "You must sleep, You're tired from our weary travels, Princess."  
"I told you, you don't have to call me Princess. It sounds like I'm A pompous child." Mulan didn't mean to offend Aurora in any way, if only she knew that calling her Princess made her heart flutter, that she wasn't any Princess, she was her/ Princess, Hers to defend, honor and love. Mulan sighed in defeat, knowing her emotions would get the better of her, "If you're tired, you can stay awake."  
"why don't you sleep?" Aurora suggested genuinely caring for Mulan's wellbeing. She knew Mulan stayed up most nights patrolling the area, scouting for any danger while Aurora slept, lonely sitting at the fire's edge waiting until it was safe to sleep. She saw the deep, dark circles that outlined her intense eyes, the tired eyes that protected Aurora from danger. "I cannot do that, I must stay awake for your safety." Mulan protested even at the slight thought of sleep for herself. "But, you're always up. I can see you haven't rested well these days..." Aurora's somber words faded as she spoke softer, showing her concern for Mulan. Mulan glanced around making sure it was safe, showing Aurora that she wasn't going to sleep. Aurora slightly shook her head at Mulan's naive nature.


	2. Chapter 2

The air became chill, with the wind slightly blowing Mulan felt Aurora shiver as the wind struck her thin clothes. Mulan stood taking her cloak off and placed it around Aurora, knowing she will soon hear a protest about how she'll be cold now. But, nothing came from Aurora's lips other than a slurred, "Thank you." Mulan, now standing, told Aurora she would walk around the perimeter to check for danger. Aurora didn't want Mulan to leave her side, but wouldn't protest with her Warrior on her duties. Aurora felt she was a missing a piece of her when Mulan left her side, that something ripped away in her heart when Mulan's presence wasn't near. Aurora felt her cheeks become hot when thinking of Mulan in this way, but she couldn't help it, her mind wondered off thinking if Mulan, and how brave she was. How much confidence she held with her, how Honor and Duty was her religion. Aurora became aware of the fact that her mind had thoughts of Mulan, but none of Phillip. Did her heart really forget Phillip so quickly, Like Cora had said once? Was she genuinely happy when Mulan spoke of Phillip's return? After all they had True Love, right? Aurora shook her head to release these conflicting thoughts away, she came to the conclusion she was just tired. Her mind only revealing these thoughts because she was tired, even though she did not fool herself she still disregarded the thoughts. Mulan came back from her patrol, carrying wood for the fire, seeing Aurora fast asleep near the dying fire, still sitting of course. Mulan smirked knowing how tired Aurora has been, even with all the protesting, she managed to fall right to sleep. Mulan came closer to Aurora, seeing her deep in her sleep, put the wood down in the fire, watching it come to life like a roaring beast, and went back to tend to Aurora. She gently and quietly lifted the Princess, giving way to a small smile, she never wanted these moments to end. She carefully set her in the tent and wrapped a blanket over her Sleeping Beauty. She stared at Aurora's face, her lips slightly parted and she could hear soft breaths as her chest heaved up and down. Mulan couldn't help but stare at Aurora's lips, noticing how pink and soft they looked, she wondered if they were as soft as she thought, gently she placed her fingers on Aurora's forehead before returning to the fire.

The next morning Aurora awoke with a startle, thinking she was still near the fire's blaze, but soon noticed that she was in the tent. She began to smile to herself knowing her Warrior carried her to the comfort and safety of the tent's walls. Aurora quickly left the tent to see all the supplies were packed, the fire clearly out, and breakfast already awaiting her. She looked around seeing Mulan wasn't near again. Her heart sunk from the thought of Mulan not being there with her as she awoke from her slumber. Aurora grasped her food and began eating slowly, thinking if Mulan got any sleep or if she had at least a few hours of sleep. Suddenly, Aurora heard the snapping of branches behind her and instinctively turned toward the sounds, startled by the noise she was relieved to see Mulan with fresh water for their Journey. "Mulan!" Aurora voiced more eager than she intended. Mulan looked at her confused, "is something the matter?"  
Aurora taken aback noticed how energetic she had gotten since Mulan's presence became known. "No, I'm just... Glad to see you got some sleep.." Aurora smiled, really seeing that Mulan's dark circles were gone and was genuinely comforted by that fact. "well, we should be headed to see "The Healer" soon, he isn't as far as I thought he would be, only a few hours away by foot." Mulan's demeanor had changed once again, her quietness seemed more prominent now from the talk of "The Healer". As the minutes past, Aurora finishes her food with anxiousness, the uneasiness in the air was obviously felt by both women, both packed the remaining things and trudged along.

After a few hours like Mulan had said, they came across a small cave, but oddly the cave had a door blocking the entrance, looking like someone had made it their home. "This is where "The Healer" lives, they say he studies his art where he lives, this cave." Aurora could feel the anxious tremble in Mulan's voice, thus was the first time Aurora heard weakness in Mulan. Mulan took the first step toward the eerie cave. She knocked confidently on the makeshift door and waited eagerly. Aurora close behind her didn't know what to expect of this Healer. Mulan was alert when the door creaked open, a man in his 60's or 70's peered out and sneered, "what do you need?" His voice was crackly and hushed, wearing a thin cloth-material around his face only showing his bleak, aged eyes.  
"We are here because we are aware of the...uhm...of your art, the abilities you possess in your potions." Mulan was very careful of what she said to him, knowing he was shady figure from what she has heard about him and from what she is seeing at the moment. "Ahhh...yes. I'm glad to hear someone refers my profession as an art...come in come in! You are very welcomed in the presence of the Healer." his tone was sly and questionable, but he opened the door wider for both women to enter his home. Both girls noticed it was damp and cold, a cauldron sat near the right by a fireplace, near the fireplace was small table with vials and books. At the end of the cave Mulan noticed a small entrance, of some sort, looking like it blocked off the deeper parts of the cave. Mulan slowly stepped inside, scanning her surroundings, making sure there was no danger. Aurora quickly stepped behind Mulan in fear of being separated. "what is it you exactly need, child?" he sneered eyeing Mulan. "I need a potion to recover a soul."  
"a soul ehhhh? And who is asking such a tiring request this time...?"  
"Fa Mulan, I am in need of a potion for my Princess" How Mulan stated Aurora as _Hers_ gave Aurora a soft grin. The Healer looked at Mulan with very interested eyes, almost hungry, he then glanced at Aurora, giving her a grunt, "For a Princess?" his voice hushed with age and isolation, Aurora felt her face become hot from his offensive manner toward her. Mulan quickly picked up on the offended remark, "I heard of your greatness when many soldiers from war were recovered from the spirit realm, I heard you brought back hundreds of men." Mulan tried to pull The Healer back to her. His eyes darted at Mulan, "Yes! This is true, I have brought back many from the dead, but I must need the necessary herbs for this."  
"I can go into town and-" Mulan was cut short of her reply, "The herbs are around the cave no need for a town trip..." he walked over to his cauldron. "child, child! come here..." he said as he motioned for Mulan, staring at Mulan then into the cauldron. Aurora tried to busy herself with other things taking the hint that The Healer wanted to speak with Mulan about the potion, clearly she being the more capable of them. "There is one set back my child...one small thing." his words slurred into whispers. Mulan looked intently waiting for his words. "The one who drinks the potion is the one whose soul will be traded for the one to come back..." Mulan's jaw tightened from the news, _this was a small setback?_ This is what her village had done to bring a life back, sacrifice another? It was hardly out if the question or up for debate, Mulan would sacrifice her soul for Aurora's happiness with her Prince. Mulan nodded, giving her definite answer.


	3. Chapter 3

The Healer clasped his hands for preparation, his eyes glowed with eagerness to make this potion. He instructed Mulan that the herbs were just around the outside of the cave walls are she were to bring bundles of the herbs. Mulan hurriedly went outside to grab the necessary herbs, while Aurora waited, The Healer prepared the cauldron, setting a fire, pouring water into the cauldron while throwing oddities into the cauldron as well. Aurora looked away knowing gruesome ingredients would find its way to be in that cauldron. Mulan came back as quickly as she left bringing a huge bundle. As she set them near the cauldron, her eyes became intense and blinked endlessly at the herbs. Aurora sat at the walls edge knowing the only thing to do was to wait. Mulan eventually joined her, but Aurora noticed that her Warrior could not settle in one spot for long. "Mulan...? Is something the matter? You've been acting restless."  
"I'm fine..." Mulan stated more to herself than Aurora. Mulan just seemed like her mind was filled with a million things and she didn't know how to cope with it. "Mulan...if you trust this Healer, I know he'll bring back Phillip." Aurora tried to show courage in her words but found herself short of it.

Mulan shifted trying to keep her mind calm. All she could think was sacrificing her life for another, War was sacrificing your life for another as well, it was essentially what Mulan was doing now for Aurora. _Then why did I feel different? _Mulan didn't like it when her emotions clouded her judgment. Aurora made her feel all these emotions she didn't want to reveal. Mulan tried to clear her mind, she tried to ease her mind with slow breaths, relaxing her muscles, but it seemed there was no hope. "I'm just...excited," Mulan finally said with a slight hesitation, flinching at her own hesitation hoping Aurora wouldn't catch it.

"I am too!" Aurora forced a smile toward Mulan, even though the atmosphere was sullen. _Why do I feel sad when Phillip was just out of my reach? _Aurora and Mulan sat in silence listening to The Healer's cauldron boils. "Child...there is one ingredient I need for this...potion..." Mulan quickly reacted to his words, her alertness was second nature like an animal hunting for its prey. Aurora strained to listen in, "Child...I need you to venture in the depths of the cave...I require a special mushroom that grows in the cave...only in this cave." He spat to Mulan. Mulan disregarded his tone, glanced behind The Healer toward the cave she saw earlier. "You will be able to find it...the mushroom is the only thing that grows inside..." Mulan nodded and headed straight for the small entrance. "Mulan! Wait!" Aurora jolted toward Mulan, "I'll come with you" Aurora came close to Mulan, their hands almost brushing against each other. Mulan knew all Aurora wanted to do was be helpful toward her, no she couldn't say no. Mulan's mind still swam with thoughts of what the potion will do and what will happen with her own soul. _Will it travel back home and stay where my ancestors were? Will it journey to the place Phillip called, "Heaven?" _Mulan's mind fluttered with thoughts of the afterlife and where her place was in it. As they stepped foot into the cave, a row of weak torches led a sulky, sullen path and it seemed much colder in this end of the cave than where they came from. Mulan led the way, keeping her hand on her sword, just in case. She felt chills down her spine even with the protection of her armor. _It really is...eerie here..._ Mulan huffed and dragged her feet one by one, feeling a heaviness as soon as they ventured further in the cave.

The Healer glanced toward the direction Mulan and Aurora disappeared into, making sure they were inside. He began to heckle at himself, his crackling voice jabbed at the silence, "My child...Fa Mulan...If you can keep your head at ease...If..." Pulling his cloth down revealing an evil smile along with a long scar across his face. "If you can escape...your own nightmare..."

As they traveled deeper into the dark cave, Mulan's thoughts became overwhelmingly disturbing, every step seemed to put more pressure on her mind. Her head felt like it was being beat against a wall, a pounding in her head had her go deaf in her ears. _My head...Why do I feel like this...I have to make it...stop..._ Mulan's conscious mind dimmed away as she walked further and further. Suddenly, Aurora hit Mulan's back from her abrupt stop, Mulan unsheathed her sword, "what..? What is it?!" Aurora felt frightened knowing something had to be there. As Aurora looked in Mulan's direction she noticed beads of sweat trickle down her face, her grip on her sword looked menacing, her jaw was so tense she could see the whites around her jaw line. "Are you oka-" Aurora's soft voice was interrupted but Mulan's booming yell. "Get AWAY from her!" Her tone was harsh, ripping through the cave's silence. Aurora froze where she stood, "Mulan...?" Her voice trembled with fear, her Warrior was disturbed by something. Aurora reached for Mulan's arm, feeling her shake violently. "I said GET AWAY!" Mulan's voice sounded like she was ready to kill, Aurora has never heard such evil come from Mulan, Mulan's emotion of fear frightened her. Aurora shook Mulan's arm, but it seemed no use, Mulan didn't respond, all there was in Mulan was utter and complete fear of something that seemed to not be there. Mulan tore away from Aurora's grip stepping forward, "I'm warning you..STOP!" Mulan shrieked the last word, tears streaming down her face, falling to the cold cave floor sobbing. Aurora was petrified, she didn't understand what was going on, but knew something had Mulan, something horrific. While Mulan sobbed, Aurora heard her talking, "This wasn't suppose to happen...I was suppose to protect you...I made a vow..." almost to herself unaware of Aurora at all. Aurora heaved herself forward, but was put at a halted stop when Mulan whirls around with her sword pointed at her. Aurora saw dark purple in the place of her brown eyes, she was cursed. "Mulan! You're cursed!" Aurora shouted more for herself than Mulan, who continued to be numb to what was really going on. "Please! Mulan! This isn't you! Nothing has happened!"

"Aurora's gone! And I can't do anything to bring her back!" Mulan snarled at the last words, disgusted with herself, "A Warrior unable to protect the one's she loves is not a Warrior at all!"


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm right here Mulan..._Aurora's eye watered with pity, Mulan was completely delirious. "I BEG of you! Come back!" Aurora tried to step forward, but Mulan held out her sword, tears rolling down their faces. Mulan glanced down, almost showing ungratefulness to herself, then Aurora lunged toward Mulan's hand, throwing the sword from her, before Mulan realizing what happened, Aurora wrapped her arms around Mulan, tightly embracing her Warrior. "Mulan, I'm right here! I'm not leaving you, I will never leave you!" Aurora sobbed into the Warrior's chest, afraid of what was to come. _Don't leave me..please.._. Aurora and Mulan sat for what seemed liked hours, until Aurora felt Mulan breath in heavily, all the muscles in her body that were once tensed, relaxed. Aurora looked up at Mulan seeing her countenance was placid even with all the sweat that drenched her forehead. The Purple in Mulan's eyes fleeted away from her eyes, showing the intense but inviting eyes she really possessed. Mulan's hands shook, but finally returned Aurora's embrace. Out of breath she began to explain to Aurora what she saw, "I s...saw Cora...She was standing with you behind her...Your heart was with her...It was like the day with Emma and Snow, but I was the only one there. She..she squeezed the life out of you...your heart turned to dust..." Mulan shuttered with the reality she felt. "Then through all that, I heard a whisper...I hear you whisper in the distance." Mulan took deep breaths to calm her mind and shaking body. "But, what really terrified me...was my thoughts when I saw you gone...I was so distraught that I thought, a small moment, I wanted to be gone as well..." Mulan looked away, sharing this emotional moment was enough to have her come undone. She stood collecting her thoughts once more, "You saved me Aurora." Mulan looked right into Aurora's sea blue eyes and smiled. _But, there is more to sacrifice than my feelings_. Mulan, always thinking of others before herself, outstretched a hand toward Aurora to have them complete their mission to get the mushroom. _Even with all this, Duty always came first._

The Healer flinched from the sound of distant footsteps approaching him, glancing up her Mulan and Aurora with the mushroom. _No one has ever survived the Nightmare's Curse! How...? _The Healer gripped the cauldron, even the heat couldn't distract him from what he saw in front of him, clenching his teeth, "Child...you found it..." cooing through his teeth. Mulan hands him the mushroom seemingly unmoved from the Cave's evils. The Healer greedily snatches the mushroom throwing it in the concoction of oddities. Mulan and Aurora went back to where they sat before, keeping to themselves while the Healer brewed. _I'm running out of time...what do I have left...? _The Healer looks through his endless vials of elements, then pauses his search. He picks up a particular vial with scarlet dusk with a hint of black. _This will do..._ He quickly throws the whole vial inside the cauldron, stirring breathlessly, "Child...It is done..." his words slur with anticipation and anxiety. _I will see her die today._

Mulan and Aurora both jolt up walking toward the cauldron. The Healer's shaky hands present a cup full of the foul smelling potion. Mulan quickly takes it from his hands, peering inside just from curiosity. _It looks like how it smells...foul, If this is the price for Aurora's happiness, I will do whatever it takes._ Aurora, thinking Mulan will give her the potion after she has examines it, gasps with horror. Mulan gulps down the potion all at once. "Mu..Mulan...?! What are you doing...?" Aurora both stunned and confused stands there dumbfounded, she doesn't understand what Mulan is doing. "One must sacrifice their soul for Phillip's." Mulan mutters dropping the cup, it clanks and screeches as it rolls on the cave floor, Mulan's knees buckle and falls down on one knee, Aurora rushes over to assist Mulan, who of course, pushes her away. "Mulan...You shouldn't have!" Aurora fuming with anger scolds her, she doesn't know what else to do but raise her voice. "We could have found another way!" Tears beginning to well in her eyes she watches Mulan struggle. "Yes...My child...better than to trust The Healer, who brings death upon you.." The Healer's voice was devious and cracked with anger. "Mulan spoke of Life Potions! Make her one now!" Aurora's mind was clouded with emotions and fears she couldn't explain, all she knew was Mulan was about to leave her, forever. The Healer began to chuckle, his sly laugh had Aurora's blood boiling. "Fa Mulan...The brave, The Hero of all of China...How pathetic, Cannot even take a potion that is filled with Poison." Mulan's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, _Poison? _straining to see in front of her, but she managed to focus on The Healer. He heckled and began to unravel the cloth that masked his face, he revealed the long, aged scar that was across his face. "The Savior of China should have a sharp instinct...? No?" He began to degrade Mulan on the spot and Aurora couldn't contain herself. "What do you have against Her?!" Her anger welled like a lion ready for its kill. _It can't be...But, I.._ "What do I have against Fa Mulan? Ha! She is the one to-"

"I defeated your army...I killed you...But..." Mulan's voice became horse from the poison seeping through her veins, her limbs felt heavy and numb, her eyes trembled. _I don't have much time..._ Mulan with all her might stood up unsheathing her sword, pointing it at The Healer, but noticing her grip was weak, her blade shook in her hand. "This will be the day that Shan Yu has finally killed Fa Mulan!" Shan Yu raises his voice, laughing hoarsely at the statement. _No...I can't...not now...not like this..._ Mulan, some strength and honor still within her, lunges at Shan Yu piercing his body, where his heart is laid. Shan Yu coughs a breath out, looking down at Mulan's sword. "This will be the day Fa Mulan has slain Shan Yu...for good." Mulan's statement seemed stronger than she appeared because Mulan mutters a small confession, "Love is sacrifice my Princess..." taking her last breath, falls to the floor motionless. Aurora rushes over to Mulan's side, tears dripping off her cheeks. Shan Yu falls, his body fleeting like dust, purple magic escaping his body and disappearing into thin air.

Aurora sobs into Mulan, knowing she would be alone in this land. No one to guide her, no one to protect her, no one to want her. She couldn't imagine her life without Mulan, Like Phillip, she laid her head on Mulan's chest, tears rolling off her cheeks and nose. _My stupid Warrior, I don't want Phillip...I wanted you, only you._ Aurora unable to breath from all her mourning looks at Mulan. Her face was utter perfection as always, her strong jaw line showed all the tragedies she put up with, all the repressed emotions, all her Honor was still in Mulan's face. _I love you. _Aurora places a gentle kiss on Mulan's lips, breathing in all the love she felt for Mulan. Memories rushed through her mind like an old photo album rerunning in her mind, then, Aurora felt a rushing, electric breeze through her whole body. She felt Mulan's lips quiver under hers, she releases her kiss and looks at Mulan, hopeful. Mulan's eyes flutter open, with an audible breath. "Mulan...?" Aurora's eyes glimmered seeing her Warrior awaken, from what seemed a dream. "My Princess..." Mulan gave the smile right back.


End file.
